callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Picone
Jim Picone, full name Jim P Picone, first appeared in Oiled and Ready in WWE 2K17. Picone is a distant relative of Jim Pickens as the last name Pickens was not available as an option. His presentation name is The Superstar Jim P Picone. In WWE 2K19 his full name was Jim Shy Girl Picone. Appearance In WWE 2K17: Jim Picone appears as a 7' 4", 130lbs well-oiled white male. His hair is dark grey and the style is similar to that of Jim Pickens. He has a small picture of Kevin on the middle his forehead as his face was 'really narrow' to cover Jim's entire face. His forehead which is specifically not wrinkly due to the fact that Kevin would get wrinkled, but it is very large. One notable feature of his body is the number of veins that can be seen popping of out his well-oiled body, supposedly they look like the roots of a tree. Jim wears a white towel to help with all the oil and white wrestling briefs. Another outfit is a white tank which has the word subscribe on it, he is also wearing black wrestling briefs. In WWE 2K18: '''Much like the previous game Jim is still very oily and his veins still look like the roots of a tree. His face is slightly wonky, which makes him look like a Picasso painting in order to show that he's a true veteran of wrestling. He also now has lots of body hair, some of it patterned. Jim is also missing a large chunk of teeth. This time around Jim has white hair which says Subscribe. He is only wearing black wrestling briefs. '''In WWE 2K19: '''Like usual Jim is giant, but not very oily. He has piercing blue eyes, white hair with a yellow beard. In comparison to previous years, Jim has gained a lot of weight. After losing to Cole, he updated his look. He now has some random woman's face covering his entire face, however, her features are slightly higher than Jim's so it could be used in class to pretend you're awake. Jim also now puts on a lot of body oil, much like his previous outfits had. His skin is now pure white, becoming the Android sent by Cyberlife, this around his veins are the wires that run through his body as he is now an android. He is also wearing white speedos. He then tries a few more faces, instead of the random lady an image of Kevin now covers his face, a large embossed image of his distant relative Jim Pickens across his body and on his back and image of Hagrid. Personal Information Jim is egotistical and his hometown is Parts Unknown, on the flip side to his egotistical personality his crowd reaction is them booing. At the time of WWE 2K18 he is living in New York, then later moving to County Wicklow in Ireland for 2K19. Career '''In WWE 2K17: '''Jim's first WWE match up was Chad Gable who, according to Kevin, is supposedly from Venice Beach. According to the announcer, this is the match the entire universe is talking about. It was learnt that when entering a match Jim loses his hair and beard, once he enters the area he regrows it. It is unknown who won this match, according to the announcer it was evenly matched. His next match was against Murphy, who he was twice the size of. Partway through the fight, Jim wanted to go home so he decided to leave the ring, unfortunately, Murphy caught up to him and started to fight him. The match was closely contested but in the end, Murphy won. Jim then rematched Murphy, in which Jim used his freakishly long limbs to beat Murphy, also accidentally hitting the referee in the process. He then proceeded to escape into the crowd to look for his seat and watch it with his kids. Jim did not know how to back into the ring and lost another match to Murphy. Jim rematched Murphy again. As per usual Jim left the ring and then gracefully moved around Murphy who was lying on the ground. For the third time in a row, Jim lost as Murphy walked back into the ring. Naturally, there was another rematch, the one in which Jim learned to run. But this time Murphy won by way of Pinfall. After this match, Jim gave up on fighting Murphy. For his third opponent, he was up against Chris Jericho. During this match, Chris decided to leave the ring. Jim, all too familiar with this tactic, chased after him. Both made their way back into the ring. The crowd was also cheering out Picone, but it was pronounced differently so it sounded like Jericho. Jim won the match by way of Pinfall, probably learning how to do it from Murphy. Jim then had a payback cage match with R-Truth in win Jim learnt he could probably climb over the cage if he wanted to. He then proceeded to climb out of the cage, this tactic allowed Jim to win the match. Although it could have also been the mind power that won him the match. '''WWE 2K18: His first opponent is Sawyer Fulton in which Jim fights with his entourage and much like last time Jim's hair is unpredictable. Jim then lost after around 30 seconds. As it was a practice, in typical Picone fashion there was a rematch. In this one he does his best tactic of leaving the area, Jim then expects his entourage to fight Sawyer, but instead, they just walk away much to the dismay of Jim. Jim won this match as Sawyer was disqualified for using a baseball bat. He then had a Royal Rumble with multiple other WWE SuperStars, Mojo Rawley, Jinder Mahal, Sheamus, Titus O'Neil, R-Truth, Roderick Strong, Sami Zayn, John Cena and Epico Colon. For this match, Jim's prefered tactic was to stick to the edge of the ring, until he was ganged up on by the other superstars. Sometime after Epico Colon entered the ring Jim was eliminated from the match. So he decided to stretch and contemplate why he was fighting. He then had a rematched with the same lineup of superstars, which he lost quickly so Jim wanted one more try. After picking up Sheamus and throwing him out of the ring Jim finally won the Royal Rumble. In the next match, Jim fought alongside Randy Orton, and they were fighting Aiden English and Rich Swann. Using his, by now, signature tactic Jim left the ring and then found a table to use to hit people. Jim then found a pole and began using that instead, it was taken off of him by another superstar. His next weapon of choice was a hammer, which he dropped twice. He and Randy Orton then won the match. '''In WWE 2K19: '''He started off on the street advertising his match to some kids who proceeded to pick on him. Jim tried to convince the kids he was not a wrestler. He is so tall that his head sometimes goes through his van, other times other parts of his body will not stay in the van. Surprisingly the van is not good for his posture. The first match of his new career saw him fighting Cole Quinn. He began the match by poking Cole in the eye repeatedly. Jim repeatedly hit Cole with the same move before dragging him around for a bit then suffering a hit to the head and thus giving Jim the win. Not only did he win, but he also decided to scare away the ref. Seeing how advanced Jim is, he moves into wrestling in a proper ring. Which is quite the leap from a high school gym. The men who took Jim to the ring the try to intimidate him by having a slightly smaller man that Jim come out and lift a heavy object, Jim appears to be unphased by this. He then tries to strike up a conversation with Alexa Bliss, which doesn't go down well. For his first match in professional wrestling, he fights Braun Strowman in the Steel Cage. As Jim did not know how to get up, the match is over in 12 seconds with Jim losing. He was told he did a good job by his coach, but Jim was not convinced and wanted his mustard. He gets praised again as someone saw 'a lot of positive things tonight' from Jim's performance. In fact, he was so impressive that he got an NXT contract. Once outside some random guy asks Jim if his last fight was a one-time thing or not, Jim becomes full of himself and says that he was good enough to get put on the main roster. Jim then gets assaulted by some masked man. The next day Jim gets pulled into a meeting about the assault, with the Triple H claiming that Jim got into a fight with a fan. Even with Jim saying that it wasn't his fault Triple H isn't convinced. All Jim wants in life is a new van. When he gets into the venue Jim finds that Cole has also been moved up and he calls himself Black Hole Cole because you can't escape it. He then gets to fight Cole again, and Jim using his signature tactic leads Cole out of the ring. Cole didn't listen to the massive stop sign on the floor and won against Jim. After this match, Jim decided to give up and live in his van. Jim decides to change his appearance and seek revenge. He goes and finds Cole, now with his new look, and Cole somehow still recognises him. The girl he met at the start of his career hands him a chair from the crowd to hit Cole with. Even with Jim's new look, Jim was still unsure about how to get up and lost. Trivia * Jim made his debut match on the Smackdown brand against Chad Gable. * At 7'4" Jim Picone is one of the tallest superstars on the roster from all three games. ** He's also the same height as Andre the Giant. ** Jim also tries to flirt with Alexa Bliss who is the shortest female in the playable roster for 2K19 standing at 5'1". * Jim's current country and city of origin is shared with NXT Superstar Finn Balor, that being County Wicklow, Ireland. * Jim Picone is Jim Picken's French Cousin * In 2K19 he developed an addiction to mustard. Category:Character Category:WWE Category:Sports game